Handheld gasoline containers are ubiquitous. For decades, people have filled up a portable gasoline container at a gas station and then used that container to pour gasoline into their car, boat, lawn mower, or other device with a gasoline motor. One limitation of the prior art is that a person has to physically hold the container until all of the liquid has been dispensed. Another limitation is that liquid sometimes leaks onto the hands or clothes of the person holding the container.
What is needed is a device that will enable a person to dispense liquid from one container into another container without physically holding the container during the dispensing process.